Dragon-fighter
Dragon-fighter is a dragonet created by Marshie. Do not steal of use In a fanfic without permission. Dragon-fighter is a dragonet created by marshie. Do not steal of use In a fanfic without permission. Appearance Dragon-fighter is a stealth jet - black NightWing. She is larger than most dragons, and is more muscular. Her eyes have two tear-scales, and under her wings, her "stars" are shinier than most. At fist glance she looks just stocky and strong, but if you look closer you will see her beauty. At school, she normally wears homemade paper jewelry promoting saving "endangered" species. Personality Dragon-fighter is a kind dragon that stands up for her friends. She has a fierce side that shows often. She isn't afraid to claw a dragon to prove how strong is. She could be an assassin, but she really doesn't want to. She jokes about this with Kilides and Polish. She also knows dragon anatomy like she knows the Wings of Fire books. If she doesn't want to leave permanent damage on her classmate, she will just press a couple of nerves on their wings to temporarily paralyze them.... She calls herself their ( Polish and Kilides) "bigwings" ever since they learned about MudWings in class. She has a really weird train of thought process that if you just look at her, you would never know. She is attractive to some males, ( well, the ones who don't think her MudWing personality is weird) but she has no attention back to them.... Well, except maybe King... Friends [[polish|'Polish']]'- ' Polish is a female dragonet. She is really happy almost all the time, but does have a few secrets. She tells these stories and I'm sure she made them up, so I normally say something like: "Who are you and what did you do with Polish." This always leads to a big discussion about "I'm right here! :) " and gets them all off the topic. She is considered one of my best friends. Kilides- Kilides is a RainWing dragonet. She is in Dragon-fighters' imaginary troop. Kilides and Dragon-fighter have been friends since they were three. Now this year Polish came along. No they are "three peas in the pod." ( though Kilides doesn't really think so....) Fun - Fun is a grumpy RainWing dragonet. Dragon-fighter only met Fun because of Polish. They aren't really friends, but Dragon-fighter doesn't really mind her. She thinks that Fun is smarter than she wants other dragons to know. In opposition Fun doesn't really like Dragon-fighter, she thinks all this "tough stuff" is fake. Fun does tolerate her though, and likes her better than Kilides. King - King is one of Dragon-fighter's best friends. her parents know his parents and they grew up as best friends. ( since they were eggs, they have been together) She thinks of him as just "one of her best friends", but she knows that he thinks of her as more. Most dragons think that she lilkes him too, ( they don't know that they are neighbors or that their parents are best friend) and she doesn't correct them. The only dragon that knows she has no romantic feelings for him is Polish. Family Dragon- fighters family consists of a mother, father, two sisters, and a brother. Her parents are really strict and won't let her date until she's 9 ( 18 in human years) She is secretly glad for this rule, in case King asks her out. ( she has an excuse) Her family taught her how to play three instruments, and many other skills so she would be succeeding in life. When she was offered a job as an assassin they were thrilled, but her parents here grey when she turned it down. She still loves her family ( even though her parents are strict and her little sister is annoying ) Dragon-fighter at first glance: dragon-fighter.png Dragon-fighter Resa.jpg|A pic made for me by:ResaC Category:NightWings Category:Dragonets Category:Females Category:Characters